My Masochism Senpai
by Hezlin Cherry
Summary: Senpai idamanku benar-benar keren, selalu membuat hatiku berbunga kala menatap mata hitam sekelam malamnya itu. Tapi sebuah fakta mematahkan harapanku! Ternyata ia seorang Masochism! Ohh...Noooo! WARNING! FIC CRACKPAIR! DLDR! /Dedication for Oki Destriyana Birthday / udah lewat sih hehe tapi pengen aja publish disini juga...hihi


**#SaveTheDate**

**TITLE : My Masochism Senpai**

**AUTHOR : Hezlin Cherry**

**FANDOM : NARUTO n My Imajination**

**RATE : M (For SAVE)**

**PAIRING : ItaOki **_**slight**_** ItaShion**

**GENRE : Romance, Comedy**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**.**

_**Dedication for Odes (Oki Destriyana) Birthday, Otanjoubi Omedetou Odes, wish u all the best...**_

_**Hope u like this ╮(╯▽╰)╭**_

**. **

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

↖_**(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Fuah...menjadi Mahasiswa baru di Universitas terkenal diKonoha itu sesuatu banget yah, Sakura-_chan_~" Ujar seorang gadis bernama Oki Destriyana kepada teman barunya yang memiliki rambut mencolok berwarna _pink_ disebelahnya itu.

"Iya, menyenangkan sekali Oki-_chan_." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

Dua gadis berbeda warna rambut yang baru saja akrab itu tampak asik mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan, dari ruang administrasi menuju kelas mereka yang berada diujung belakang gedung, mereka harus melalui jalan memutar karena gedung Universitas ini benar-benar sangat luas.

"Kau ingat tidak kemarin?" tanya Oki antusias, Sakura masih tampak berpikir mengingat kejadian kemarin, "Para senpai yang tergabung dalam senat itu keren-keren yah, apalagi yang namanya Itachi-senpai, kyaaa keren banget, mata hitamnya yang tajam dan perawakannya yang tampak dewasa itu benar-benar pria sejati idamanku~" cerocos gadis berhelaian hitam panjang diurai itu berbinar-binar.

"Oh, hemm tentu saja mereka benar-benar keren, apalagi Sasuke-_kun_, kyaa ingin rasanya aku segera bertemu dengannya dan mencium bibir _sexy_nya, hihihi~" Sahut Sakura tak kalah antusias.

Oki _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah asli Sakura yang biasanya kalem mendadak jadi begitu saat menyebut nama Sasuke-_kun_, heh! Tunggu dulu, kun? "Kau sepertinya sudah sangat akrab dengan Sasuke-_senpai_ dengan memanggilnya pakai surfiks _kun_ begitu Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mendadak _blushing_ akan pertanyaan Oki, "Ka-karena Sasuke-_kun_ itu kekasihku Oki-_chan_~" Sahut Sakura malu-malu.

"Uapaaa?!" Sentak Oki kaget setengah mati, untung saja kekasih teman barunya ini adalah adik dari _senpai_ incarannya, fiuuhh jadi ia bisa bernapas lega tanpa harus nambah saingan, mengingat hampir seluruh mahasiswi disini sangat memuja-muja _senpai_ incarannya. "Ka-kau hebat sekali Sakura-_chan_ bisa memiliki kekasih tampan seperti Sasuke-_senpai_..." lanjutnya lagi.

"Hem kami sudah menjalin hubungan sejak SMA, oleh karena itu aku masuk ke Universitas yang sama dengannya hehe..." Jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Oki semakin bersemangat melihat kesungguhan cinta Sakura hingga berusaha keras masuk kesini demi menjaga cintanya, "Kalau begitu aku juga! Aku akan berusaha mendekati Itachi-_senpai_!" Balas Oki tak kalah antusias.

Sakura nampak menegang mendengar penuturan gadis disebelahnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang salah disini, "ta-tapi Itachi-_nii_ itu-!" perkataan Sakura terpotong saat tiba-tiba melihat Oki berhenti dan bibir mungilnya terdengar menyebutkan nama seseorang.

"Itu...Shion-_nee_? Sedang apa dia di dekat gudang sana?" gumam Oki saat melihat kakak sepupu yang tak pernah memgakuinya sedang berada dibelakang gudang, seperti nampak marah-marah memaki seseorang.

Oki yang penasaran segera merapat kearah gudang dan bermaksud bersembunyi dibalik tembok untuk melihat apakah yang terjadi dengan kakak sepupunya yang cantik itu, tapi keinginannya tak disetujui oleh Sakura yang nampak enggan.

Sakura menggeleng,"sebaiknya kita tak usah ikut campur Oki-_chan_!" Sakura menghentikan langkah Oki yang sudah semakin mendekati gudang.

Oki tak mengindahkan perkataan gadis _pink_ disebelahnya, ia terus saja melangkah mengendap-ngendap, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat disuguhi pemandangan tak menyenangkan dihadapannya. Mulutnya menganga dan menutup bagai ikan mas koki yang mengambil napas, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, pemandangan yang benar-benar memupuskan harapannya.

Didepan matanya kini terlihat jelas sosok kakak sepupunya, Shion, dengan seorang pria tampan berambut _raven_ panjang, pria yang baru-baru saja menawan hati gadis bermarga Destriyana tersebut. Pria itu nampak tertunduk seperti sedang memohon sesuatu pada wanita berhelaian pirang panjang dihadapannya.

"Tunggu Shion-_chan_! Kau bercanda kan?" Tanya sang pria mencoba mencegah gadis tersebut pergi.

Sementara Oki nampak menajamkan telinga berusaha mendengar percakapan mereka, walaupun ia tau bahwa menguping itu tindakan tak bagus, oh...ayolah, hanya tindakan tak terpuji dan bukan tindakan kriminal kan? Pikirnya. Sakura hanya terbengong dibelakang Oki, ia juga memperhatikan dengan seksama. Hei bahkan tadi kau melarang untuk ikut campur eh, Sakura?

"Tentu saja aku tak bercanda Itachi-_kun_! Maksudku, aku ingin benar-benar putus darimu!" Balas Shion lantang, "Kau terlalu baik dan penurut, jadi tak menarik lagi, tak ada tantangannya!" Lanjutnya lagi seraya membalikkan badan tuk melangkah pergi.

"Ta-tapi, aku tak bisa jika tak diperintah oleh wanita yang kusuka Shion-_chan_!"

JDEERRR

'A-apa-apaan itu? Diperintah? Hah? Te-ternyata _senpai_ incaranku adalah seorang _Masochism_, Oh _my Gooooooddddd_,!' _Inner_ Oki menggeliat marah dan frustasi melihat kenyataan yang mematahkan seluruh relung hatinya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. 'Demi celana dalam _Neptunus_! _Kami-sama _pun tak kan mungkin bisa menyatukan kembali kepingan hatiku yang telah kabur dari relung terdalam jiwa sialanku ini!' umpat Oki dalam hati.

"Selamat tinggal Itachi-_kun_! Kuharap kau mendapatkan _Hime_ barumu, hihi~" tawa riang Shion yang terdengar meremehkan itupun mengakhiri segalanya, membuat Itachi tertunduk lemas seolah nyawa telah pergi dari raga tampannya.

Antara sadar dan tak sadar, Oki terlihat geram akan kakak sepupunya yang angkuh itu memperlakukan pria idamannya dengan kejam begitu, dan ia juga kecewa, mengetahui senpai incarannya tak seperti tampilan luarnya. Ia pun berlari kearah Itachi, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan, karena tubuhnya seperti refleks bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sakura mematung tak menyangka akan reaksi teman barunya yang baru saja mengetahui kenyataan tersebut.

Tap! Tap!

PLAKKKK!

Dengan sekuat tenaga, gadis berhelaian hitam panjang yang baru saja masuk universitas ini terlihat menampar wajah tampan sulung Uchiha itu, membuat Itachi terjungkang jatuh tak elite dari kursi tempatnya terduduk lemas tadi.

"A-Apa-apaan kau gadis-!?" geraman marah Itachi tertahan kala ia menatap mata Oki yang nampak menatapnya terluka.

"_Senpai no baka_!" Mau-maunya kau diperlakukan begitu oleh Shion-_nee_!" Maki Oki setelah menampar Itachi, tumpah sudah semua unek-uneknya dari tadi. Setelah melakukan itu segera ia berlari menjauhi Itachi yang nampak melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Oki-_chan_, tu-tunggu aku!" Sakura juga tampak berlari mengejar Oki, sebelum itu ia telah menggumamkan kata maaf untuk calon kakak iparnya yang masih terbengong memegangi pipinya yang memerah terkena tamparan maha dahsyat gadis yang baru ini dilihatnya itu.

~oOOOo~

**OKI POV ON**

"_Ohayou Hime_~"

DEG

Su-suara itu... Suara _senpai_ incaranku, ah tidak! Bukan incaranku lagi sekarang, ia telah mematahkan harapanku kemarin. Cih untuk apa dia datang kekelasku saat ramai begini membuat para _fansgirls_ maniaknya semakin histeris akan kepalsuan sikapmu itu wahai _senpai_!.

"U-untuk apa _senpai_ ke-kemari?" bodooooohh kenapa aku masih saja tergagap begini sih menghadapinya. Sial! Hatiku ini memang tak secepat itu bisa berpaling, oh ayolah hati bodoh! Jangan kau berharap lagi pada pria _masochism_ didepan ini! Karena dia tipe pecinta wanita angkuh dan sadis seperti Shion-_nee_.

"Aku benar-benar terpesona akan tamparanmu kemarin Oki-_chan_~! Ujar Itachi seraya setengah merundukkan tubuhnya bagai _prince_ yang ingin mempersunting _princess_ nya. "Maukah kau menjadi _Him_eku?" Lanjutnya kemudian sambil mengecup punggung tanganku dengan mesra, membuat sekelilingku ramai seketika, banyak mahasiswa tengil yang menggodaku dan bersiul-siul genit, ingin rasanya ku lempar wajah menyebalkan mereka dengan sepatuku ini! Tapi tidak! Aku harus jaga image saat ini.

Dan tau dari mana namaku?! Ohh... Pasti dari si _pinky_ diujung sana! Pikirku saat melihat Sakura nyengir-nyengir dipojokan kelas memperhatikanku. Dan oh tidak! Apa dia bilang? _Hime_? Yang benar saja! Kata-katanya itu benar-benar membuatku bagai terbang kelangit ketujuh! Baru kali ini ada yang memanggilku _Hime_, dan ia adalah salah satu pria tertampan disini, kyaaaa. Tapi tidak! Ini salah! Aku tak ingin menjadi pengganti _Hime_ si Shion secara dadakan begini! Aku tak ingin hanya dijadikan pelampiasan!.

"Tapi aku...bukanlah _Hime senpai._." jawab ku lirih.

"Berusahalah menjadi _Hime_ku, maka aku akan disisimu selamanya...cup~" Itachi mengecup lagi punggung tanganku, ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam sehari, Tuhaannnn aku bersumpah tak akan mencuci tanganku ini! Bekas kecupan ini kan ku jaga sampai mati! Khukhukhu.

"Ah...ba-baiklah Itachi-_senpai_..."

"Panggil Itachi-_kun_ saja _Hime_... Aku tunggu diatap! Kita akan makan siang bersama nanti, _jaa~ Hime_..." Ucap Itachi seraya menlangkah pergi dariku yang masih ber_blushing_ ria mendapati perlakuan pangeran tampan idamanku.

Ohhh... _Kami-sama_...aku tarik kembali kata-kataku kemarin! Sepertinya tak buruk juga bersama seorang _masochism_. Aku kan berusaha menjadi seorang _sadochism_ agar bisa lebih dekat lagi dengannya.

"I-iya Itachi-_kun_..." Seru ku riang tak sabar menanti jam istirahat siang tuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tanpa kusadari terdengar suara cekikikan renyah dari balik punggungku, "Hihi, ekhemm...ciyee yang selangkah lebih maju~" goda Sakura sambil menowel-nowel daguku yang masih terpaku memperhatikan kepergian pria idamanku.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_!" aku tergagap kaget dari lamunanku, "Kenapa kau beritahu dia tentang diriku?" tanyaku yang masih penasaran kenapa _senpai_ incaranku mendekatiku.

"Ck, kau tau kan, kalau dia seorang _masochism_?" jelasnya, aku mengangguk menanggapinya, "saat kau menamparnya kemarinlah ia jadi tertarik padamu Oki-_chan..._baginya tamparanmu itu adalah sebuah candu~" jelas Sakura lagi sambil menggerling genit menatap wajahku yang mulai dikuasai semburat merah sialan ini.

"A-alasan macam apa itu? Konyol!" sanggahku, mana kupercaya jika hanya dengan sebuah tamparan maka kau akan bisa menaklukkan hati seorang Uchiha. Jika itu terjadi maka setiap wanita yang menamparnya pasti akan sukses membuatnya jatuh cinta. Chee itu terlalu mudah!

"Tentu saja itu masuk akal Oki-_chan_, karena selama ini tak ada wanita yang berani menampar seorang Uchiha, kecuali Shion dan dirimulah yang menamparnya sekuat tenaga seperti kemarin..." terang Sakura, hemm bisa kumengerti juga sih. Jadi begituuu.

"Dan kau tahu? Semalam aku tak bisa tidur gara-gara Itachi-_nii_ yang kelewat bersemangat ingin mengetahui tentangmu! Huh, hal itu membuatku tak bisa bertelponan dengan Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura menggerutu sambil memonyongkan bibirnya, aku hanya mendengus menahan tawa melihatnya ngambek begitu. "Dan kau lihat ini?" lanjutnya lagi sambil memperlihatkan kelopak bawah matanya yang tampak sedikit menghitam kearahku, aku hanya menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Ini akibat aku bergadang meladeni celotehan Itachi-_nii_ yang tak penting itu huh! Kalian berdua harus tanggung jawab!" cerocosnya lagi.

"Fu..hahahaha, jangan berlebihan begitu ah Sakura-_chan_, hahaaha..." pecah sudah tawaku yang tak sanggup kutahan menghadapi tingkah konyol teman _pinky_ ku ini.

Tanpa terasa beberapa menit berlalu, lagi-lagi kali ini dosenku terlambat. Ia beralasan tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan, ah _bullshit_. Dialah dosen sastraku Hatake Kakashi, yang identik dengan masker yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, entah bagaimana kah rupa wajahnya itu, akupun tak tau! apa yang ia sembunyikan dibalik maskernya itu, apakah gigi tonggos, atau bibir jeber juga aku tak perduli, yang terpenting sekarang hatiku sedang dipenuhi satu nama yaitu Itachi-_kun_... Oh...Itachi-_kun, i'm comiiiinggggg_...

"Destriyana! Tolong hentikan lamunanmu dan perhatikan pelajaranku!" suara _baritone_ Kakashi _sensei_ membuyarkan lamunan indahku, _Shit_! Aku lupa kalau saat ini masih ada kelas untuk 2 jam kedepan.

"H-ha'i _sensei_."

~oOOOo~

Dan...disinilah aku sekarang... Fu..fuu...berdua dengan pria idamanku diatap kampus yang sepi ditemani semilir angin musim semi, ah~ benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Oki-_chan_...ayo lakukan sesuatu, perintahlah diriku ini untuk melakukan apapun yang kau mau _hime_~"

Suara _baritone_ yang terdengar menggoda itu menyadarkanku akan satu hal. Oke untuk sejenak aku sudah melupakan hal penting tentang seorang _masochism_ yang selalu senang diperlakukan sadis dan diperintah-perintah seperti _Cinderella_, dan sekarang aku disini berleha-leha tanpa melakukan apa-apa? Che, dia pasti akan langsung meninggalkanku! Oh _God_! Aku benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu!

"Eh, iya Itachi-_kun_, emm aku ingin kau...menyuapiku _ice cream chocolate_ itu~" rengek ku sambil menunjuk cup _ice cream chocolate_ yang dibeli Itachi-_kun_ lengkap dengan beberapa makanan berat maupun makanan rlringan lainnya di kantin kampus sebelum ia kemari. Wah aku benar-benar diperlakukan bagai putri hehehe...

"Uhh.. Jangan memohon begitu _hime_~ kau harus lebih egois lagi dong~ ayoo egois..."

A-apa, jadi dia ingin aku egois? Ok baiklah kalau itu maumu, akan ku keluarkan seluruh sifat egoisku demi kamu Itachi-_kun_, fufufu... Dengan cepat ku tarik cup _ice_ _cream_ dihadapanku, dan kulahap cepat tak beraturan membuat beberapa ice cream ini meluber keluar dari mulutku dan mengalir keleherku menuju dadaku.

Kulirik Itachi-_kun_ tampak menegang kaget melihat tingkahku, mungkin dikira aku sedang marah padanya hihi, dia tampak menenangkanku agar tidak makan terburu-buru.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya _hime_...jangan buru-buru!"

"Itachi-_kun_! Aku ingin kau bersihkan sisa ice cream yang belepotan ditubuhku!" pintaku dengan nada serius membuatnya terkejut, "Bersihkan dengan mulutmu!" lanjutku lagi, kali ini sukses membuat wajahku bersemu merah, ayolah rona merah pergi dari wajah cantikku sekarang! Tapi Itachi-_kun_ sekilas nampak menyeringai tipis, kenapa ini? Apa ada yang salah dengan perintahku? Aku jadi sedikit gelisah melihat seringaiannya tadi.

"Dengan senang hati _hime_~" jawabnya sembari mendekat kearahku.

Deg!

Tidak! Sepertinya aku benar-benar belum siap akan ini! Ia semakin dekat, dekat, ia mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk membersihkan luberan ice cream disudut bibirku.

"Ah~..." siallll! tanpa terasa aku mendesah begitu. Itachi-kun jadi semakin menikmati sesi bersih-bersihnya.

"Hem..." hanya gumaman _sexy_ yang keluar dari bibirnya yang masih setia membersihkan ah lebih tepatnya mengecupi dan menjilati luberan ice cream yang kini berada dileherku, gilaaa sensasi ini benar-benar membuatku geli dan melayang, bibir tipis nan dinginnya melewati leher jenjangku mengikuti luberan ice cream menuju belahan dadaku disana, ah! Gawat, ia akan semakin jauh! Tapi aku tak kuasa menghentikannya! Aku juga menginginkan lebih.

"Ahhh~ Itachi-_kuuunnnhhh_..." lagi-lagi aku mendesah, sial! Desahan ini tak bisa kutahan, perasaan ini ingin segera aku luapkan, aku semakin menjambak dan menarik rambut panjangnya, sesekali aku tekan kepalanya agar lebih intens lagi dalam menyentuhku, hemm kurasa Itachi-_kun_ menikmati itu.

Tek... Tek...

Terdengar ia kancing kemejaku bagian atas, "I-Itachi-_kun_...apa yang kau, hmmmpphhh-!"

Tiba-tiba bibirnya membungkam bibirku, membuatku tak dapat melanjutkan perkataanku. Itachi-_kun_ menciumku dengan ganas. Disela-sela ciuman panas yang ia berikan, mata kami bertatapan, seolah tak ingin saling melepaskan diri. Ah... Kami benar-benar bertukar _saliva_, lidahnya nampak menggeliat dan menari-nari memenuhi rongga mulutku, mengabsen satu-persatu gigi-gigiku yang tersusun rapi. Ia melumat habis bibir ranumku tanpa tersisa, aku berusaha membalas lumatannya dengan menggigit-gigit kecil bibir _sexyn_ya , walau aku masih kalah lihai oleh kemampuannya dalam memanjakanku. Sementara tangan bebas Itachi-_kun_ mulai menyelinap nakal dibalik kemejaku, entah apa yang ia cari didalam sana. Oh...rasa ciuman panas yang sungguh nikmat bercampur dengan cokelat dinginnya _ice cream_, rasa yang benar-benar fantastis!

"Aku membukanya agar lebih mudah membersihkan luberan i_ce cream_ ini _hime_~!" Ucap Itachi-_kun_ disela-sela ciuman panas kami, nampak ia berhenti sejenak dan menurunkan atensi serta bibirnya kearah belahan dadaku yang terdapat luberan cokelat dari ice cream yang kumakan tadi.

"Akhh!" pekikku saat menerima lidah dingin Itachi-_kun_ disekitar kulit sensitif dibagian dadaku, aku memekik kencang sambil menjambak rambut panjangnya membuat kepala sulung Uchiha ini tertarik kebelakang.

"_Go-gomen _Itachi-_kun_ aku menarikmu! Pasti sakit ya?" ujarku meminta maaf saat melihat tatapan matanya seolah hendak protes akan tindakanku barusan.

"Tidak _hime_...justru aku senang, ayo sakiti aku lagi heeem~" lanjutnya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kearah dadaku.

"Ah~" Aku mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya, aku benar-benar lupa kalau ia suka sekali disiksa dan diperlakukan begini. Kami benar-benar bagai dimabuk asmara, begini rasanya dekat dengan seorang _masochism_, aku mulai menikmatinya fufuu... Aktivitas kami terus berlanjut hanya saja baru sampai bagian atasku yang nyaris terbuka, dan tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu atap. Aku tau suara cempreng itu!

Brakk

"Sasuke-_kun_ ayo kita makan siang disini juga~ bersama Oki-_chan_ dan Itachi- kyaaaa... Me-mesuuummm!" pekik seorang gadis _pink_ yang nampak kaget melihat posisi kami berdua yang benar-benar hot ini. Che, kau datang disaat yang tak tepat Sakura-_chan_! Kesal ku dalam hati.

"Sakura kena- heiii! Kau apakan gadis itu _baka aniki_ mesummm!" Ucap Sasuke-_senpai_ sambil melindungi mata gadisnya seolah tak boleh melihat adegan dewasa dihadapannya.

Aku hanya merunduk, rasanya malu juga jika kepergok nyaris bercinta begini diwilayah kampus pula, untung mereka berdua yang lihat, bukan orang lain. Sedangkan Itachi-_kun_ tampak berdiri, bangkit dari atasku dan membantu menutup satu persatu kancingku dengan tenang.

"Hem...kau mengganggu kegiatanku saja _baka outotou~_!" sahut Itachi sinis.

"_Baka_! Kalau ingin melakukan itu jangan dikampus begini dong! Dasar _hentai_!" sungut Sasuke geram pada anikinya yang _masochism_ ini.

"I-itachi-_nii_... Kau apakan Oki-_chan_ yang polos ini hingga berantakan begitu..." gumam Sakura menelisik penampilanku yang berantakan dengan noda ice cream dan kemeja yang terbuka bagian atas serta rambut berantakan. Cih aku tak sepolos yang kau kira Sakura-_chan_!

"Ck, _hime_ku tak sepolos yang kau kira Sakura-_chan_,, fufuu dia sangat liar~" goda Itachi membuat Sakura dan Sasuke melotot menatap wajah polosku ini. Hei salahkan wajahku yang nampak polos ini, tapi tidak dengan hati dan pikiranku yang sudah bercampur dengan pikiran kotor fufufu...aku menyeringai tipis menanggapi perkataan Itachi-_kun_ yang benar adanya, kurasa kita memang sehati, ekhem...

"Sudahlah Sakura, ayo kita pergi!" Ajak Sasuke menarik tangan kekasihnya dan meninggalkan kami, sebelum benar-benar pergi, nampak Sasuke berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu, "kita biarkan mereka menyelesaikan aktivitas mesumnya." Ujarnya sinis penuh penekanan. Sakura hanya mengangguk, mengikuti sang kekasih melenggang pergi dari sini. Sedangkan Itachi-_kun_ terkekeh mendengar penuturan _outotou_nya yang berlebihan itu.

PLAKKK

Refleks aku menampar Itachi-_kun_, entah mengapa aku benar-benar menikmati sisi _sadochism_ku yang mulai bangkit ini. Itachi-_kun_ tampak kaget akan perubahan sikapku yang tiba-tiba ini, dan sedetik kemudian seringaian tipisnya nampak jelas diwajah tampannya.

"Kenapa _hime_?" tanyanya tenang sambil menciumi telapak tangan yang kugunakan untuk menamparnya barusan.

"A-aku maluuuu! Kita jadi terlihat mesum didepan mereka~" pekikku menahan malu atas apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Tenang _hime_, lain kali kita harus lebih hati-hati lagi hemm~" jawab pria tampan yang menjerat hatiku ini menenangkan, "dan aku sangat suka tamparan kerasmu, membuatku ingin selalu dekat denganmu~" lanjutnya sambil menggerling genit menatapku.

"Ukh~" aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, aku benar-benar terjerat akan pesona mata _onyx_nya yang menatapku penuh damba, eh! Apa aku sudah mulai yakin jika dia benar mencintaiku? bahkan hingga detik ini pun ia hanya mengumbar kata-kata manis tanpa kata cinta tersisip disana! Hemm entahlah mungkin ia juga perlu waktu.

**.**

**.**

Tanpa terasa beberapa hari berlalu. Kabar tentang kedekatanku dengan _senpai_ terpopuler dikampus membuat banyak _fansgirl_nya _shock_, hahaa aku menikmati saat seperti ini. Hingga kabar itu terdengar ditelinga Shion-_nee_, membuatnya semakin benci saat melihatku. Hah apa perduliku, toh kau bukan kekasih Itachi-_kun_ lagi sekarang! Salahkan dirimu yang membuang pria baik seperti Itachi-_kun_. Hahaha, wajahnya seketika memerah saat kukatakan demikian dihadapan seluruh mahasiswa yang sedang makan siang dikantin saat itu.

Hemm...tak ingin mengingat yang jelek-jelek lebih baik aku mengingat kebersamaanku dengan pria yang menawan hatiku. Saat-saat yang kulalui bersama Itachi-_kun_ benar-benar menyenangkan, aku semakin mencintai peranku sebagai _sadochism,_ menyiksa dan membuat Itachi-_kun_ kewalahan menjadi _hobby_ baruku saat ini. Tapi sekarang kebersamaanku dengannya sedikit berkurang, oh..ayolah salahkan tugas seorang mahasiswa yang segunung ini, belum selesai tugas yang satu eh sudah menyusul tugas berikutnya, membuatku jarang bisa bertemu Itachi-_kun_.

Fuhhh mungkin berjalan-jalan dipusat kota Konoha akan sedikit merilekskan pikiranku akan tugas-tugas kuliah ini. Membeli beberapa makanan ringan, menikmati taman kota yang ramai diakhir pekan ini, banyak pasangan muda mudi hilir mudik melewatiku, tak jarang mereka menatapku kasian karena tengah berjalan sendiri tanpa pasangan. Ukh, mungkin lebih baik jika aku mengajak Itachi-_kun_ saja tadi, tapi aku yakin dia juga sedang menikmati akhir pekan dengan keluarganya.

"Hufftt..." entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas hari ini, kududukkan bokongku di kursi taman kota dibawah pohon rindang menikmati beberapa takoyaki yang kubeli tadi. Hingga manik hazel ku menangkap siulet sepasang _raven_ dan pirang sedang menyebrang jalan dengan menautkan kedua jemari, mereka nampak serasi. Tunggu dulu! _Raven_? Pirang? Hah!

DEG!

"I-ituuu Itachi-_kun_ dan...Shion-_nee_?" gumamku, entah kenapa hatiku seperti tersayat sembilu dan dihujam oleh ribuan kunai para ninja saat melihat mereka berdua tampak akrab begitu, getaran yang kurasakan sungguh sangat menyiksa, ini kah yang dinamakan cemburu? "Te-ternyata Itachi-_kun_ masih menyukai Shion-_nee_...haha~ sungguh bodoh diriku hanya dijadikan pelampiasan semata~" Tahan oki tahan...kau tak boleh menangis! Tidak! Ini tak boleh terjadi! Itachi-kun harus tetap berada disisiku! Aku tak ingin berakhir begini! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

Tap Tap!

Ku langkahkan kaki jenjangku dengan cepat mendekati mereka berdua yang semakin ketengah kota yang ramai ini, aku harus cepat sebelum kehilangan sosoknya yang semakin hilang diantara lautan manusia ini.

"ITACHIII-_KUUUNNNN_!"

Kuteriakkan namanya saat ku melihat sosoknya tak jauh dariku, sepertinya mereka baru keluar dari toko _accessories_ yang cukup terkenal dipusat kota.

Itachi tampak menegang kaget, _onyx_nya membulat sempurna saat melihatku memergoki dirinya tengah berjalan berduaan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Oh _shit_! walaupun statusku saat ini juga masih belum jelas, apakah aku kekasih atau hanya pelampiasannya saja. Tapi tetap saja hati ini rasanya sakiiiittttt, dan tak rela melihat pria idaman yang kucintai sedang bersama mantan kekasihnya.

"_Hime_..." gumamnya, fufu dan sekarang kau masih memanggilku _Hime_? Sebenarnya apa maumu Itachi-_kun_, bukannya _Hime_mu yang dulu telah kembali kepelukanmu, eh?

Sementara kulihat Shion juga nampak menegang kaget, bagai seorang jalang yang baru saja kepergok merebut selingkuhan orang, hahaa! Baru kali ini kulihat seperti ada rasa bersalah diwajah angkuhnya.

"_Hime_.. I-ini tidak seperti yang kau-!" Penjelasan sulung Uchiha itu terpotong akan pekikanku.

"Itachi-kun! Aku ingin kau menciumku! SEKARANG JUGAAA!" aku tak perduli kali ini aku benar-benar menjadi egois karenamu!

Hening

Akibat teriakanku yang cukup lantang, sontak saja berpuluh pasang mata disekitarku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menatapku tak percaya, aku tak perduli mereka mau menganggapku apa! gila? atau stres sekalipun! Aku hanya ingin Itachi-_kun_ ku tetap disisiku!

Kulihat Itachi-_kun_ benar-benar terkejut akan perintahku kali ini, haha tentu saja dia terkejut, aku memerintahkan hal vulgar ditengah keramaian kota ini. Fufu...Kita lihat apakah kau melakukan perintahku atau kau lebih memilih pergi bersama jalang pirang itu! Itachi-_kun_...apa yang akan kau lakukan...?

"Huh, konyol!" Shion tampak mencibirku, aku balas dia dengan _deathglare_ yang telah lama kuasah agar dapat membuat orang yang kutatap membeku ditempat, dan sukses! Haha jalang itu langsung pucat mendapat tatapan mataku yang setajam silet ini!

Tap.

Itachi-_kun_ mendekatiku, oh tidak! Kenapa sekarang justru aku yang berdebar, entah kenapa tatapan matanya benar-benar terlihat tajam sekarang, bibir tipisnya mengulas sebuah seringaian _sexy _paling menawan khas Uchiha.

"Fuh, kau memang _Hime_ku yang paling egois Oki-_chan_! Dan aku suka itu~" Bisiknya sebelum melumat lembut bibirku penuh perasaan, oh..._Kami-Samaaaa_ apakah aku masih boleh berharap?

Ciuman kami semakin panas, aku benar-benar lupa dimana saat ini kami berada. Oh sial! Aku kan sedang dipusat kota! Itachi-_kun_ benar-benar menuruti perintahku, ia menciumku didepan umum, suara sorak sorai orang-orang yang melintas semakin ramai, seperti baru melihat adegan bersatunya dua insan yang terpisah, che terlalu melow!

"I-Itachi-_kun_... Apaa ini? Tanyaku seusai kami selesai berciuman saat kulihat ada sebuah kalung cantik bertengger dileherku. Kalung emas putih dengan lionting sebuah ukiran nama 'Odes' yang ditaburi beberapa butir _diamond_ disekelilingnya terlihat sangat menanjubkan. Tapi tunggu dulu? Odes? Ini kan nama panggilan kesayanganku saat kecil, dan hanya keluargaku lah yang tahu.

"Hem, ini khusus untukmu _Hime_..."

"Ta-tapi kan, Itachi-_kun_ sudah bersama Shion-_nee_?" Ucapku sambil melirik Kakak sepupu pirangku tak jauh dari sini yang sedang menatap kami dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hn, tidak, Shion hanya membantuku memilihkan kado terbaik untukmu." Jelasnya sambil mengedipkan mata, membuatku semakin _blushing_ akan tingkahnya.

"Huh, menyebalkan, ya sudah aku pergi dulu." Shion berujar sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami, tunggu dulu ternyata kau cukup punya sisi baik juga Shion-_nee_.

"_Arigatou_ Shion-_nee~"_ Aku buru-buru berteriak mengucapkan terimakasih padanya, dan hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan. Tapi aku cukup senang, dia tak seburuk yang aku kira.

Cup.

Hah lagi-lagi Itachi-_kun_ mencuri ciumanku disaat aku lengah, dia benar-benar...penuh kejutan!

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou Hime_..." Bisik Itachi-_kun_ tepat disebelah telingaku, napas panasnya menghembus kearahku membuat darahku kian memanas, "_Aishiteru_." Bisiknya lagi, kyaaaa akhirnya terucap juga kata-kata cinta darinya.

"_Aishiteru mo _Itachi-_kun_~" jawabku riang dengan menerjang dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Tepukan riang dan haru mengiringi kami, benar-benar kali ini kamilah yang menjadi bintang utama dipusat keramaian kota ini. Sungguh aku tak peduli, bahkan ada beberapa remaja labil yang nampak mengambil gambar kami saat berpelukan, uhhh aku benar-benar tak perduli. Karena saat ini aku sangat bahagia berada dipelukan orang yang kucintai, benar-benar takkan ku lepas! Hanya akulah, _Sadochim_ yang boleh memiliki sang _Masochim_!

**~~THE END~~**

**Fiuuuhh akhirnya selesai juga fict khusus untuk menyambut ultah Odes ini, huuff gomen kalau caritanya benar-benar semrawut dan acak-acakan, hehehe kuharap Odes mau membacanya. **


End file.
